Veneno en tu sangre
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: Es sólo que, de alguna forma retorcida, su veneno está en tu sangre. La serpiente te mordió la primera vez que se vieron y el mortal efecto hizo que imaginaras esos ojos grises a cada segundo del día; que ansiaras el roce de su piel contra la tuya; que el aroma de él se impregnara por siempre en ti.


**Veneno en tu sangre**

**Por** Yoana Spiegel

* * *

**Advertencia:** AU. Slash. Un poquito de lime. Angst. M.  
**Nota:** Participó en el Amigo Invisible 2012 de **desmaius.**

* * *

Apenas son las siete de la tarde y ya estás en la cama; aún vestido y con los zapatos puestos. Es nochebuena, tu familia está en el comedor junto con los Weasley; riendo, comiendo esa costosa comida que sólo se permiten una vez al año.

Imaginas que están tan felices de la vida abriendo regalos, fingiendo que todos se llevan bien y tomando alcohol como si no hubiese mañana, que tu presencia les es indiferente a todos. No hay problema con ellos; simplemente llevan a cabo su papel familiar muy bien.

Sonríes, y en un instante esa mueca que quisiste nombrar como sonrisa desaparece. Él que no encaja ahí eres tú.

Ya no te alegras fácilmente, poco a poco te alejas de tus dos mejores amigos; la relación cálida y llena de amor que tienes con tus padres se enfriar a cada segundo. No es culpa de ellos, maldición.

La culpa es tuya, lo sabes.

Tú, voluntariamente, te arrojas a ese hoyo negro que absorbe tu felicidad, tu vitalidad, tu amor hacia la vida. Y no haces nada por evitarlo. Te da asco pensarlo, pero la verdad, y muy dentro de ti, te gusta en lo que se está convirtiendo todo. No sabes porqué y realmente no quieres averiguarlo. Toda esa oscuridad tiene nombre propio. Aquel que sólo te atreves a mencionar dentro de una habitación sin luz, cuando tu piel es recorrida por manos expertas y tus labios besados por una boca que sólo destila odio y egolatría.

Draco Malfoy.

Cierras los ojos nuevamente y a lo lejos los Weasley y tus padres ríen sonoramente. La fiesta de navidad ha tocado este año en tu hogar. Tus padres, gustosos y amables, prepararon todo para una noche inolvidable. Noche que te estás perdiendo, pues por un ficticio dolor de cabeza te has disculpado y encerrado en tu habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione, tu mejor amiga y novia de Ron, tu mejor amigo. Ríes un poco por la situación de ellos dos.

—Harry, Harry, Harry —recuerdas que esa noche pronunció tu nombre suavemente. Draco estaba sobre ti, desnudo y dentro de tu interior. Tú sólo te limitaste a dejarte hacer todo lo que el rubio tenía en mente—. Puedo ver en tu rostro que aún me sigues culpando de lo sombría que se ha vuelto tu vida. Pero déjame decirte que yo no te amenazo con una pistola cada vez que te invito a mi departamento. No te obligo a que te desnudes y tengas sexo conmigo. Hasta yo, que soy un bastardo desde siempre, sé que me culpas por ello.

En cada embestida que daba a tu cuerpo, el placer borraba cada palabra del rubio que quedó marcada con fuego en cada parte de tu piel. Sólo observaste el techo y te limitaste a llevar a cabo el papel del chico pasivo.

Y no, no lo culpas a él (en gran medida). Tú decides ir a su departamento cada vez que el fuego de tu interior quema a un grado terrible.

Es sólo que, de alguna forma retorcida, su veneno está en tu sangre. La serpiente te mordió la primera vez que se vieron y el mortal efecto hizo que imaginaras esos ojos grises a cada segundo del día; que ansiaras el roce de su piel contra la tuya; que el aroma de él se impregnara por siempre en ti.

Y el día que por fin te animaste a salir del anonimato y a dejar de verlo en secreto, no te decepcionó su mal carácter, su pésimo trato con la gente ni que se creyera superior a los demás. Pues tú lo habías imaginado así. Ni más ni menos.

Sí, tal hubiese sido mejor que le soltaras un puñetazo a su bello rostro y salieras corriendo de ahí, para no verlo más; pero no pudiste predecir el futuro ni en lo que terminaría convirtiéndose tu vida. Claro, no es que puedas hacerlo ahora.

Suspiras y los recuerdos se clavan en ti como flechas ardientes. El remordimiento cala dentro de tu pecho y tu corazón cada vez late más lento. Hay veces que crees que no palpita, que se ha convertido en un pedazo de roca. Pero no, sigues vivo y día tras día ves como se derrumba tu mundo poco a poco.

Aprietas con las manos las sábanas de tu cama, hasta que tus nudillos se ven blancos de la presión. Y regresas al principio de todo: no quieres hacer nada por remediarlo.

¿Dónde quedó el Harry Potter valiente, noble, amable con los demás y con un sentido común normal? Has tenido todo en la vida: padres que te aman, mejores amigos que siempre están ahí para ti, una vida normal sin quejas especiales.

A lo mejor, murió cuando la serpiente enterró sus colmillos en tu piel.

Relajas tus músculos y todo tu ser, ¿por qué sigues comparando a Draco con una serpiente?

Tu teléfono celular suena y dudas por varios segundos si contestarás la llamada. Sabes perfectamente de quién se trata. Deseas colgar o estrellar el aparato contra la pared. Pero esa fuerza demoníaca puede más y gana la batalla interna que se llevaba a cabo.

Aprietas el botón verde sin siquiera ver el nombre en la pequeña pantalla. No hace falta.

—Draco —dices sin emoción, imaginando su estúpida sonrisa ladina.

—Potter. Aún no te has ganado el privilegio de usar mi nombre.

—Ya sabes. Me vale un cacahuate lo que pienses.

—No has llamado ni te has aparecido por acá desde aquella noche.

—Aquella noche…

—Sí. Mira, tú sabes perfectamente como está nuestra situación. Si tú no vienes, no esperes que vaya por ti en mi corcel blanco, o en su defecto, en mi lujoso automóvil negro. Pero hoy es nochebuena y hasta el gran Draco Malfoy puede compadecerse una vez al año por ti. No tengo planes esta noche, puedes venir si quieres.

Y en ese momento deseas que una furia infinita te invada y le digas sus verdades al idiota del otro lado de la línea. Que saques todo ese veneno de tu sangre y se lo escupas en la cara. Una y mil cosas más.

Pero no, tu estado de letargo es demasiado y no hay cura que pueda aliviar tu alma.

No puedes hacer nada más. No puedes intentarlo. No quieres.

Y aceptas. Y sabes que volverás a ese ciclo, del que ya no puedes salir. Esto te hace daño. Eres un inepto.

Pero en el fondo, deseas regresar al inicio, donde todo empezó. Pero ya no sirve de nada.

Te levantas y cierras la puerta tras de ti.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
